Love's Labours Won
by Ella Lea
Summary: It's time for the wizard competition. And Alex isn't planning on giving up on Mason so easily... Neither is a certain someone, I can't believe it but it's actually close to what ended up happening, sort of
1. Labours begun

**Hey All! So the final Wizards of Waverly Place coming out in 3h 20m and I wanted to put in what I think is going to happen before it is shown! Here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOMP...**

* * *

><p><span>Alex Pov<span>

The family wizard competion is today.

Oh my gosh.

What if I don't win? Then Mason and I can't be together! But Justin has put his entire life around this. And Max- Well... I don't know where Max will be without powers. He's like a younger version of Uncle Kelbo. I can't take away his one chance at life. But then again... Mason.

"Alex, mija, ALEX!" My mom called.

"What?"

"It's starting."

Oh shit.

And so... we begin our journey.

* * *

><p>Short... I know, I know<p>

Please review... EVERY REVIEWER OF MINE, ILL REVIEW ONE OF YOUR STORIES!

All My Love,

Ella Lea


	2. A Bit of Competition Never Hurt Anyone

**Hey all! So the final episode of WOMP in T- 3hours!**

**Disclaimer: Shut up... just shut up... and no I don't own it**

* * *

><p><em>Four hours later<em>

"Justin. Don't do this."

"I have to." He answers.

My idiotic and wonderful brother then risks his powers, and life, for us.

If I really think about. Not even. I don't even have to think about it. If my families lives were at stake. I'd give my life for them in an instant.

...

Holy shit! Justin got us out of there. Man I love you!

"I love you too Alex." Wait, What?

"How did you just hear my thoughts?"

"You're not the only one who knows the mind reading spell. Oblivious, Ignorant Alex."

Oh you shut up!

He laughs.

"Guys. No matter who wins this thing. I'll always be there for you. No hard feelings, right?" Max says.

"Deal." Justin responds.

"Yeah, me too... Max? Since when do you make intelligent/relevant conversation?"

"Good point... Catch me if you can!" And with that, Max runs away, closely trailed by Justin and I.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo! I WUV YOU ALL!<strong>

**REVIEW AND SAME DEAL AS LAST!**

**All My Love,**

**Ella Lea**


	3. Congratulatory Poems

**Hey all! Just 2h 20m until the series finally is out... eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!**

**Disclaimer: Glershma! ...no**

* * *

><p>"The winner of the Russo family wizard competition is... Justin Russo."<p>

"Congratulations Justin"

"Good Job, Man!"

"JUSTIN!" Juliette squeals before jumping into his arms.

I lost.

I lost and now I won't have my powers.

I lost and now I won't have my powers, which means I won't be able to be with Mason.

I lost and now I won't have my powers, which means I won't be able to be with Mason which equals eternal sadness.

My love is taken from me.

I lost.

I'm lost

* * *

><p><strong>This is a lot longer than I planned on... OH WELL!<strong>

**All My Love,**

**Ella Lea **


	4. The Plan

**Hey All! T- 2h 10m until Wizard Competition... YAYAYAYAY!**

**Disclaimer: Go eat poo!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Justin Pov

I look over at Alex and the world seemed to slow down. She has a blanc look on her face, mixed with, something I thought I'd never see, despair.

Mason is hugging her but she just stands there.

I watch as a tear rolls down her face as she embraces Mason. A tearful goodbye.

No.

I can't be the cause of this.

Juliette follows my gaze and looks back at me. She nods. She knows what I need to do as much as I. She accepts this.

But I don't.

How am I supposed to do this.

Just walk over there and tell her to deal?

Maybe I can postpone my full-wizard-ifiying a little longer. So Alex can say goodbye in private.

I tell Juliette my plan. She thinks it's a good idea. Juliette also thinks I should give Alex some space.

I then proceed to run over to professor Krums to tell him my idea.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY!<strong>

**All My Love,**

**Ella Lea**


	5. A New Life For All

**Hey all! Just 2 HOURs left!**

**Disclaimer:NO, GOD DAMNIT!**

* * *

><p>"It has been decided," I hear over the loudspeaker, "By both the wizard counsul and Justin Russo, that his powers are to go to Alex Russo. The Final-Wizard-Ifiying will occur in 2 hours."<p>

_To Alex Russo_

_Alex Russo_

_Alex Russo_

It rang in my head.

Mason and I exchanged a look. Our shocked faces slowly turned to ones of utter glee.

We kissed. A lot.

Justin walked in the room.

I, of course, run over. "Justin! What are you thinking! How can you give up your powers! Also! Thank you. So much." I whisper tearfully.

"Well, I couldn't let you lose love. I have mine, and I can keep it without being a wizard. Also. Your welcome." He whispers back.

We embrace eachother.

"Um... Alex? Actually there is going to be one major change in our lives." Juliette cuts in.

"And, what might that be?" I inquire.

"Technically... Vampires can't be with humans either."

"WHAT?" I scream. I can't let Justin lose his-

"It's okay," Juliette interrupts my thoughts, "We found a spell. One to turn me human. I know, I can't believe it either! Eating food... cooked. That'll be something to get used to. But I guess I can start with jelly doughnuts. Old habits die hard."

I giggle.

Here, with my family and friends, I can do anything. I'm certainly ready for it. Come on world. Bring it.

* * *

><p><strong>And so our fable ends!<strong>

**Please review me and I'll review you!**

**I can't believe it! What I said would happen actually almost did. I'm just that cool!**

**All my Labourus Love,**

**Ella Lea**


End file.
